


The Coffee Shop

by PhantomStutter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chiccolo - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStutter/pseuds/PhantomStutter
Summary: All Chi-Chi wanted was a place to study her for her finals.That's it!Yet the nephew of the owner of this little cafe has to keep testing her patience!It's a wonder she ever goes back.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> A cute AU.   
> I've honestly never done an AU before. Especially a Coffee Shop one. Probably every chapter is going to be short. Save for a few. Maybe.  
> I dunno. Well see.   
> Leave any comments if you'd like more like this!

Chi-Chi's fingers, quick and nimble, typed automatically as she looked over her notes. Pausing only to make sure her sentence structure made sense. All around her stood stacks of hard cover textbooks and papers strewn on every empty surface. Creating a sort of study fort. A signal to all not to fuck with her: Woman at work Please Go Away. Her papers are due in a few days and has no time for anybody else's bullshit.

She was making good headway. Nearing the end of her last Final Paper for the semester. It would take another good couple of hours to finish on time, but she felt like she hit a breakthrough. Of course, that didn't account for all the studying she'd have to complete for the next couple of weeks for all the finals.

Professors need to find better uses with their time, honestly.

Nothing says college like night upon sleepless night.

She was typing along, finishing another page, when half of the lights go out in the library. Plunging Chi-Chi into a dim study hall where the laptop was the brightest thing there.

Right.

Closing time.

Never had Chi-Chi been to a college library that closed at 1 AM instead of staying open 24/7 liked every other damn campus ever. _Especially_ during finals.

She had emailed the President of the College multiple times only to be met with a 'We're lookin into it' email.

Best college in the country her ass.

Knowing that the librarians will eventually start kicking her out, she began to put her laptop and notes away. Grumbling about having to work at her dorm. She loved her roommate dearly, but Bulma had a sort of...wild nature she just wasn't into doing anymore. Made it hard to study when Bulma was drunk off her ass or shagging some guy she met that night.

What if, though, she didn't go back?

Her Daddy had given her allowance again and there was that new all night coffee shop that opened a few months ago. She'd been wanting to try out for some time too, just never had an opening in her busy schedule. She'd really not want to work in a closed place with the possibility of other people there, but it would mean the chance of her getting things done were higher.

With that, as soon as all of her things were safely housed inside her bag, she pulled out her phone. Googling the café and hoping she remembered where she thought it was. Not too far and right off of campus.

And open all night.

Yeah baby, that's the ticket.

The directions to the café was easy enough to follow. Leading her to a town center literally right off campus. Who ever opened up this little store has quite a knack for locations.

A bright, neon green sign was a beacon to all sleepless college girls that read : 'Kami's Tea and Coffee Shop'. The façade of this cute little brick building had adorable flower pots with an array of beautiful flower species. Some from Earth and some that were incredibly foreign. There sat a little patio with metal chairs and tables that sat empty, yet a bright, warm yellow light shone from the large windows. Showing one or two other students studying inside and one, bored looking Namekian sitting at the barista bar.

Opening up the door that said 'Pull' in a couple dozen languages allowed her to step into this new world that was this coffee shop. The walls were painted a calming teal while the floor was tiled with a bright and cheery green. The tables and booths were a deep and rich brown that grounded the bright colors. The cushions and couches was a soft white. Like spots of fluffy clouds. Music from above flowed out of the speakers. A soundtrack of a mix of nature sounds and some stringed instrument. It was all so bright yet calming. Like being in the middle of a forest.

In the middle of the building was the barista.

The Namekian.

Chi-Chi knew a couple of students from Namek that went to the same classes as her. She hadn't seen him around, though. Tall and broad like he works out most of his days. He definitely looked like he could be a student here. Maybe he was and were just in completely different courses.

"Going to order something or what?"

Chi-Chi blinked back her surprise when she finally focused her attention on the man. He stood straight with his arms crossed as he rose an eye ridge at the young woman. Obviously annoyed by her mere presence in the coffee shop.

She curled her lips in response. Despite the exhaustion from the past few weeks, rage started bubbling under the surface. Her eye started twitching and her fingers were fidgeting.

No one talks to her like that.Not in this god damn life time.

"How do you have a business if you're rude all the time!" She snapped back.

The man gave her a smarmy grin, "My Uncle's place. Not mine." He leaned down and gave her a deadpan expression, "Now pick something. Or get the fuck out."

She could shoot a hole through a wall with how strong her glare was. Now she wanted to leave. Tell this man where he could shove it and just go on home. But the weight from her bag reminded her what she needed to accomplish tonight. Complete her goal of getting this damn paper done. Maybe even start on some flash cards or something. Yet that couldn't be accomplished, at least not with the high chance of her roommate doing anything but sleeping, if she didn't work on her things...here.

That and she really didn't want gas station coffee.

Flaring her nostrils, she hissed, "Large coffee. Double expresso. Double milk."

He snorted. Clearly proud of the battle that was won as he punched in her order.

But he had not won! Not yet! Not in this war he just created. In the end, she will get the last laugh.

Throughout the entire transaction, from paying to the man to him making the order, the two were locked in an intense staring contest. Chi-Chi's eyes boring into the man's skull. The man, meanwhile, held his shit eating grin and eye contact. All while creating the drink. Almost saying out right, 'I can do this with my eyes closed lady'. The calm music overhead now feeling silly in the tense air.

He set the drink on the counter and crossed his arms.

Waiting. She snatched the coffee and gave him one last, final glare. What ever that was, she could figure out later. Now, though, she had to finish her paper so she could squeeze a few more hours of sleep.

After finding a cozy spot with a charger, she let all the stress of the past ten minutes dissipate. Now it was 'Paper Mode'.

It took her three more hours, four in the morning now, but it was done. 

Her last paper.

Having triple saving it and downloading it onto three separate 'clouds', she was ready to go home and pass out for four hours.

Four blissful hours.

God she was tired.

Packing up her things, she felt a spring in her step. The exhaustion wasn't going to ruin this moment. No way no how. As she was exiting the building, she held contact with the barista she was ready to knock out a few hours ago. But not even _he_ could ruin this good mood train.

"Night!" She waved.

He snorted, "It's morning."

Alright, maybe he _could_ still ruin her moment.

Aw to hell with it. She had sleep to catch up on.


	2. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a bridging chapter. If she wants to come to that coffee shop, she needs to know that this particular barista is probably always going to be the one who greats her.   
> Although, maybe her attitude needs to...change...

With all of her papers turned in that day, Chi-Chi was excited to study till her eyes bled. Because the closer she got to finals the closer she got to that sweet, sweet winter break. Which, in all honesty, was just her staying in her dorm because going home was too far and all she would want to do is sleep for hours on end anyway. This she learned after last year. Travel lag and school lag just did not mix.

So, here she was again.

At Kami's.

Night two in a row.

From the outside she could see there were a lot more people here than before. It was fairly early in the night at 9 PM, so it wasn't too surprising by the numbers. Just a little...annoying. She did want to go to the library because she knew of the best places where most students didn't even know existed. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she would just waste time picking up her shit and then walking all the way over here anyway.

It wasn't that the coffee was...bad. It was serviceable. It's just...she didn't want to see that prick again.

Then she convinced herself that there had to be another employee that worked there.

Had. To. Be.

Next to humans and the people from Drgut 4, Namekians were the third largest race on this planet. Coming here at first because of the rich diversity of soil and vegetation here. Or something like that. Learned Alien Race History in -like- high school. Maybe she should take a course in Alien Customs next semester?

Yet, as she strolled up at 9:30 P.M., she saw the same Namekian...again.

Twitching her eye, she swallowed her rage and went inside.

It was far busier than the night before, as expected, but Chi-Chi could see a few good places where she could set up for the night. Hell, once it starts clearing out she could upgrade too. She then began to make a tactical analysis on the best spot currently available and then the optimal places that could be open in the near future. So caught up in the planning of it all, she was once again interrupted by the same man as before.

"Well look at the Airhead returning for round two."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and suck in air through her teeth.

The man smirked, "I would say it's a pleasure..."

"Oh shut up!" She hissed, lowering her voice so she didn't make a scene.

"You always this grumpy? Or is it the lack of sleep from, what I assume, are bags under those eyes?" He grinned as her face turned bright red. "You go to other coffee shops and stand around there too?"

"No! I don't! And it's obvious you don't go to University because then you would know that Finals are coming up this month!" She stated matter-in-factly, "Witch explains why you're working here."

It was then the man's demeanor changed in an instant. His back stood rigid as stone as his irises shrunk to pinpricks. His once rough, playful smile soured into a sneer. She, Chi-Chi knew, maybe went too far. She didn't mean to be so, well, mean but...well he didn't have be so mean either!

Crossing his arms, he growled deep in his throat that sounded a lot like thunder, "Order. Now. Or get out."

Chi-Chi...wasn't expecting that. She didn't know what she was expecting with the little amount of interaction she had with him but she didn't imagine she would strike such a...nerve. It caught her by surprise. Chi-Chi stumbled with her words, "J-just a coffee. Double expresso. Milk."

After paying the now aggravated Namekian, she went to claim a spot.

Dumping her bag quickly enough to mark the spot as hers. Thinking about the words she said and wondered what in the hell pissed him off. Was he over reacting? Probably, with how he treats new customers. Shaking it off, she decided not to worry about it now. Going back up to the counter, she retrieved her fresh mug of coffee. The barista now busying himself as an excuse to not even look at her through cleaning one of the machines. A weird feeling began rolling in her gut.

Was she?...no.

No!

She wasn't guilty was she? How could she be guilty when he was such an ass! Customer's Always Right!

Besides. It didn't matter. She had things to study for!

After leaving a tip on the counter, she strode up to her spot and set up her study fort. Hooking up her laptop charger and placing all of her materials where she needed them to be. Binders with notes on one side with old test materials on the other. A walls of textbooks were the backdrop to her laptop. She looked over her domain and decided she had everything to get started.

Oh what fun.

She starts with the subject she doesn't have the...best grasp on. Enough to pass but not exactly pass the way she wanted to. If she didn't need this class for her major she wouldn't be in it to begin with. A waste of her time, honestly.

Nose deep in textbooks and notes and googling questions on the internet, she was fully immersed in her materiel. Thinking of little songs to associate each answer to it's question. Humming softly to herself as the work went by.

Quickly, Chi-Chi glanced down at the time on her monitor. Giving a double take, she realized she'd been at this for three hours. 11:30 PM. Didn't feel that long, honestly. Suddenly felt she wasn't gaining as much information as she wanted to. Needed to. Maybe she needed another pick-me-up. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of going up the counter again.

Aaaand maybe something to eat.

Buuuutttt...

Chi-Chi looked over to the counter where _he_ stood. Scrolling through his phone while leaning on the counter. Clearly wanting to be anywhere but there. His Uncle probably makes him work here. No other reason why he'd be in a job he hates.

Maybe he needs money. Hope he doesn't depend on tips. Not with that attitude.

Giving a quiet snort, she stands and instantly feels her limbs stiffen. Her muscles tensing after the hours of the same position. Wiggling her fingers and toes, she rolled her shoulders as she walked back up to the front of the café. The barista looked up over his phone and gave a long, obnoxious groan. One she knew was on purpose.

He pocketed his device and crossed his arms. Rising an eye ridge as he waited for her to make yet another purchase. She couldn't be intimidated that easily.

She use to fight! Once a upon a time before college.

It was a while but she could knock a mother fucker out if she had to.

"Double expresso coffee. Milk. And a..." She briefly looked at the desserts. She rushed her eyes over he options. The overbearing stare of the barista above her feeling heavy. "A blueberry muffin."

Rolling his eyes, he punched in the order and got to work.

This time, Chi-Chi stayed to watch. No use in going back to her station when she couldn't properly get any studying in. So she crossed her arms and watched the barista work. Was this the first time she actually, like, looked at him? She knew he was Namekian, sure, but that wasn't really hard to distinguish. What with the green skin, pointed ears, and ribbed, tan muscle patterns. This man was...tall. Namekians weren't always tall, same as humans, but they did tend to be taller than humans on average. This particular Namekian was taller than every man she knew. Including her own father. Broad shouldered with large developed muscles on his arms. Looked like he worked out a lot.

He wore a simple purple shirt that most Namekians culturally wore. With the white, layered neck-thing and everything. The shirt had 'Kami Cafe' printed in gold on the back of it. His antennae was held behind a simple white cloth, from the looks of it. Tucked behind his ears and tied behind his head very neatly. He worked diligently and cleanly. Clearly knowing what he was doing and, even though his distaste for the customers were apparent, he wasn't a slacker. Not like how...she thought he would be, given his behavior.

It was weird, though that she was just...staring at him. Didn't know what else to do but stare. 

If it bugged him, he didn't say.

He finished the drink by pouring the milk into the tall mug. Lightening the color of the coffee to a creamy tan. Setting it down on the counter, he knelt and grabbed a muffin with a napkin. Setting it onto a plate and then next to the drink.

Thanking him quietly, she grabbed her items and briskly walked back to her table. Everything exactly where she had it. Using the rest of her night, and morning, to study her heart away. Nothing would get in her way! At least, that was her decree until nearly six hours later, she realized she was reading the same sentence over and over. For ten minutes. Her eyes feeling like they would fall right out of her head.

Rest was desperately needed. She grabbed another muffin on her way out because, damn, that was the best muffin she ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Group projects.

There's a certain place in hell for whoever invented group projects.

Why bother doing anything in a group when nearly every single one of them usually ends up holding you back or forcing you to do everything on your own anyway. She begged and nearly bribed her professor in letting her be the soul student to work alone. Yet, of course, he didn't. Saying 'Working together is a skill all on it's own that is essential in whatever stage of life you are in'. 

No. Professor Popo was always about 'teamwork' and the sort.

Team work never got her this far.

That was her motto.

To Professor Popo's credit, he did put her in a group the most...qualified to work with her. And the smallest. No doubt so she'd be the least frustrated with everyone trying to think their ideas were special. And...she liked them. Honestly.

The first was Tien. A no-nonsense sort of man that took his time and work seriously. She knew him growing up (somewhat) and he's a close friend with...her ex. An ex she never had any real negative feelings for, yet it still hurt when they mutually...broke things off. And Tien was tactful enough to not bring it up in class. Or ever. Unlike her stupid ass roommate… but that was a matter for another day.

The second and final member of their group, again it was a small one, was the youngest student in her class. 

A Namekian named Dende.

Dende was a sweet and soft spoken kid. He wasn't really that young but, judging by how the other Namekians in the other classes treated him, he was no doubt not fully grown. But he was smart. Smart and patient and way wiser than beyond his years. Even though she didn't know him too well, she respected him.

She didn't mind these two. In fact, she was happy she was stuck with the ones who focused just as much as she did.

Twas the night before that was interesting though. She was up late, as usual, somehow not at the coffee shop. Sitting in bed instead because her professor cancelled class and, instead of going anywhere, decided to just stay at her dorm and study. So she was sitting on her bed, texting in a group chat with her new group members. Discussing where to meet up to start off their project.

Chi-Chi wanted to type in 'Kami's Cafe' yet her fingers paused on the keyboard.

That café, as annoying as the barista was, was sort of her...thing now. Her place. Sure, other people went there but no one she   
went there. No one would know to find her there and, thus, she could study in peace.

Yet fate seemed to have different plans for her because Dende texted:

-How about Kami's Café? I go there all the time and it's open all night! I mean, we should go at 10 AM. After the morning rush.-

When was Dende there? She didn't stay past five in the morning and she didn't usually go in before, like, five at night so...maybe he went then? A lot of...Namekians went there too. 

Maybe she didn't notice in all honesty. She did have her head crammed six feet into text books and practice quizzes.

Before she could answer, Tien replied:

-That's fine with me. Is that cool with you Chi-Chi?-

Breathing heavily through her nose, she replied:

-Yes._

Why did she reply 'Yes'!? 

It was too late to delete it. 

'Send' was already pressed.

"Well...damn."

"What's going on?" Bulma walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her body.

Chi-Chi snorted, "Nothing. Just...guess I'm going to Kami's tomorrow with my...group." She sighed as she sagged against the pillows.  
Bulma laughed, "That place where that guy is always an ass and also seem to live at?"

"I don't live there." She crossed her arms in a pout, "And yes, that is the place. It just...has a nice...vibe I guess. To study in. And their muffins are pretty damn-good."

"Who knew Namkians knew how to bake? Thought their species were, like, entirely dependent on water." Bulma tossed her towel onto her bed as she riffled through her closet.

Chi-Chi perked up at knowing something Bulma did not, "Actually! Not always! They do have a digestive system and occasionally eat all sorts of foods! Nearly all of them prefer fruits or root vegetables but some are known to eat meat and starches!"

Bulma sniggered, "Where'd ya learn that from? Are you learning more about your enemy?"

"What?! No!" She exclaimed as a blush ran over Chi-Chi's face, "I took an alien species class last semester and I'll have you know I thought it was fascinating!"

"Sure. That’s it." Bulma teased. Suddenly her roommate’s eyes brightened as she threw a dress over her head. Running over to her tornado zone she called ‘her half’, Bulma pulled a notebook from nowhere, "Oh! By the way! I think I have the final schematics on those capsules I've been working on!"

Chi-Chi yelped as she fumbly caught the notebook that Bulma decided to Frisbee at her. Glaring at her friend as she cackled, Chi-Chi opened the book to find at least a dozen different drawn plans for her ‘capsule’ idea.

Well, Bulma insists it’s their idea.

All Chi-Chi did was suggest finding a way to put big things into smaller things. Small enough to put in your pocket. It was a silly idea at first, but it sparked something in her genius of a roommate. Sort of...made her jealous? How could one off handed comment about moving her crap turn into something...real? Where something like this was seen as a fun puzzle rather than a frustrating challenge. 

All the numbers and different parts of each drawing...it was too much for her. Chi-Chi liked to boast about being a jack of all trades but, well...you know the saying.

“Uh...I don’t know what I’m looking at,” Chi-Chi admitted.

Bulma went over and sat on her bed, taking the book from her hands. “Yeah, you are more of a history nerd than an engineering jockey.”

‘Jock’ and ‘Engineer’ definitely did not fit next to each other, but there weren’t more perfect words to fit Bulma. Chi-Chi chuckled, “I know enough about everything. It is impressive though. Are you going to try and get your Dad to help?” 

Bulma shrugged, “We’re already in the process of testing ‘em.” She gave Chi-Chi a cheeky smile, “Helps he has a whole lab with hundreds of interns at his every beck and call.” 

“You are the only rich kid I know that cares about doing stuff like this, science stuff that could change the world, and not…” Chi-Chi tried to find the words as she rolled her hand to try and summon her thoughts.

“What? Party fast and fuck hard? I do plenty of that too!” Bulma exclaimed before laughing at the blush that rushed up through Chi-Chi’s face, “Sorry, my prudish roomie! Forgot your a literal chaste Princess!”

If there was a deeper, more embarrassing shade of red, it would be on Chi-Chi's face right then. “Get off!” She demanded. Kicking and shoving Bulma from her bed with no avail as she fought for her spot.

Giggling, Bulma looked at the clock on her nightstand and sighed, “I should finish getting ready. Do have a ‘fun’ night ahead of me. If you catch my drift.” She nudged and winked at Chi-Chi, only for her to fall completely to the floor as Chi-Chi completely threw her off the bed.

“Stop!"

Bulma Cackled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chi-Chi woke up that morning both refreshed and anxious. A nice combination that allowed her to get herself together quickly in the morning yet the longest part of her morning was deciding what shoes she was going to wear. She already had her bag set and ready to go yet she stopped to decide if she should bring an extra pen or not with her.

Was it stalling for time from working with a group? Not likely. If she was going to be in a group she might as well be in it to assure that she at least got a good grade. Was it the dread that there was a possibility that...what’s his name was there and would inevitably embarrass and harass her? More likely. 

Did it even matter? 

No.

She said yes. 

Hopefully they’d still have muffins when she arrived. 

Like most things in life, she arrived at least forty minutes early. Today, though, it seemed that she wasn’t in fact the earliest group member there.

The shop had a few stragglers spotted sitting throughout the store. No line to be seen. Hopefully their rush happened long before she got there. Standing in front of the cafe, she was allowed to see clean through the glass to the counter where Dende sat. Talking to a Namekian that...didn’t quite look like her normal barista?

Perhaps this was a normal Namekian hangout now.

Dende glanced towards the door and took notice of Chi-Chi. A wide smile grew over his little face as he waved her to come in.

Seeing no reason to stand there and gawk, she took a deep breath and walked in.

It felt...odd to be there in the middle of the day. Like a raccoon found walking through the park in daylight: she knew she belonged there and was there before, but it was jarring to be seen during regular hours. 

The greens on the walls did look vibrant in the morning sun and...it was nice to bask in.

“Good morning Miss Chi-Chi!” Dende announced, “You’re early!” His little legs swung in the air. The stool was about as tall as he was standing.

Chi-Chi smiled warmly, “Good morning Dende. I could say the same to you.” She looked up from the boy to the Namekian leaning onto the counter. 

Definitely not the night barista. 

Which was a good thing. Didn’t need to be annoyed this early in the day.

Dende giggled, “Oh this is our, well, you’d call him our Uncle, right Nail?” He addressed the bigger Namekian.

Nail, as it were, stood tall. Crossing his arms as he shrugged, “Sort of. It’s a family restaurant.” He said simply.

“Nail, though, is definitely my brother. He helps Kami with the days.” 

His said brother blushed a light plum. Giggling, Dende patted the stool next to him, “Wanna wait here for Tein? I already have a spot all set up in the back! Oh! And Kami said everything is on the house today so get whatever you want!”

Wow! This wasn’t the service she’s been having. It was literally night and day.

“Sure...thank you!” Chi-Chi slung her bag off her shoulder and onto the counter before pulling herself onto the stool next to the little Namekian. Nail looked at her expectantly for an order. “Uh, a large coffee. Double espresso and double milk. Please?”

Nodding, he set off to finish her order.

“I’ve never been here during the day before.” Chi-Chi commented.

His attannae perking up in interest, Dende asked, “You’ve been here before?”

“Uh, yeah. For the last month or so.” She laughed to herself, “You two are definitely better than that guy you have here all night! I swear he has to make everything difficult.”

Nail chuckled to himself, “You’ve met Junior.”

“Junior? Wait...is he Kami Junior?!” She vaguely remembered him saying this was his Uncle’s place. Maybe she dreamed that and he said father’s. She wasn’t honestly paying attention. Hoped he wasn’t named after that poor man. Wouldn’t want anyone’s name on that fool that worked here.

Dende shook his head, “It’s Piccolo. Kami doesn’t have any children.”

That was his name? In all seriousness? An instrument name no less. Was his father, like, a band geek or something? Wasn’t the ‘bad-assed’ name he probably thought he had. Couldn’t wait to bait him with this information later. Could already see his scowl forming.

She sniggered, “Is his sour mood why he’s put on night shift? So he doesn’t drive out every customer?”

Nail placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. He leaned back against one of the machines as he shrugged, “It’s a...small part of it.” He eyed her carefully. Obvious that he wasn’t sharing everything. But that was fine.

She didn’t care.

Dende clasped his hands in front of him, though, biting at his lip. He mumbled, “He’s...not that bad. He’s really nice when you get to know him.”

She snorted and responded sarcastically, “Sure kid.” The down casted look that the kid gave though sank her heart. That was one of the two things that could always tear at her heart strings: a good, romantic movie and kids. “But, uh, maybe I’ll...try to...remember that.” She forced herself a smile.

It was enough because it earned her a big smile.

Just then, ten minutes early, Tein walked in. A large duffel bag lugged around his shoulder. 

“Oh. I see you’ve thought about coming early too.” The triclops waved with his free hand, “Good morning.”

Dende beamed, “Good morning! This is Nail!” He motioned to his brother who gave a curt nod, “Kami is letting us study in the garden out back so we’re not distracted! We’ll have tea and snacks and whatever else we need!”

“Hn. Sounds like a ball.” Tein’s dry and monotone voice always made it hard to read him. Yet it didn’t deter Dende one bit. 

Downing her coffee in one fell swoop, impressing all the boys in the room, the two adults grabbed hold of their bags and followed Dende to the back of the store and through a hallway blocked by wooden beads. Passing by what looked like a kitchen and a set of stairs that went both up and down, they passed through a door that led them to the most breathtaking place Chi-Chi had ever seen in this city.

The garden.

It was more like a courtyard, actually. The garden sat between four different sized walls. The restaurant, at their backs, was the shortest. Yet the building attached to the restaurant was two stories taller. The other buildings, well, she didn’t know who they belonged to. But that didn’t matter to what was in the garden.

Those same luscious and exotic plants she saw in the front were literally growing in every inch of this place. Climbing the walls or sitting in the panes of windows. From sitting in little-bitty baby containers to being planted in large, elaborately ornate pots. Different shades of pinks and blues and whites and greens from the flowers or even stems themselves were far more beautiful than jewels. All arranged in wonderful patterns. 

The plants were just the first things they saw! Everything in the garden was spectacular! Sort of had an old world charm to it.

In the opposite corner from the restaurant was a little fountain. A simple mini waterfall fed water into the pool while giving off the same, relaxing sounds she heard from the speakers inside. Little frogs hopped from the lips of the pool to the surrounding plants. 

The floor was composed of old brick with moss lining each one like a snug sweater.

Smack dab in the middle, where Dende was waiting for them, was a pristine blueish green glass table. A sort of squat table that had two half benches encircling it. In the middle was a steaming white teapot. Three cups, too, sat patiently in front of the pot. Waiting for a perfect pour.

“This is…” What could she say but beautiful?!

“Amazing.” Tein finished. Admiring the rare beauty that was their courtyard with his face set in a soft, relaxed smile.

Dende blushed as he tucked his arms behind him, “Thank you. Kami had some of this here before us...but I helped grow almost everything here! I’m...my minor is botany…so...I helped.”

“Well it sure is beautiful!” Chi-Chi complemented. If he took this much time and dedication to grow such wondrous plants, with such variety, he must take his time and care and love with everything! “I, uh, too love plants.”

His little ears perked up, “Really?”

She nodded. A wistful smile rested on her face as she closed her eyes in sweet memory, “Yeah. Back home I had so many gardens and potted plants…I grew vegetables and fruits to make jams. I grew flowers all over my room..” Her smile faltered at the memory. Opening her eyes, she just shook her head, “I..don’t have as much time though. Or...room. A dorm room isn’t a good place to care for these precious creatures. Especially with my roommate.” She joked.

“Oh.” Well...Dende looked around at his garden, “I can make a place for you...if you like.”

What? This kid, a classmate she hardly talked to in class, would give up space in this tiny yard for her to grow something again. She gave him a small smile as she waved the idea away, “It’s okay. Like I said, I don’t have time anyway. Now. Let's get started on this project.”

Any other day, she’d love to gush about all the things she’d planted. Learn about these alien plants that Dende had planted...yet they had a job to get done. If, somehow, she’d come here through the summer, perhaps she’d come and visit. 

Today wasn’t that day.

The three of them pulled out their notes from the class. The three of them, too, agreed to find different books on their topic and, much to Chi-Chi’s surprise, they actually hadn’t too many copies of the same textbooks. 

Maybe this assignment wouldn’t be too hard together.

Two hours passed by in a flash. All three pulled out the texts that would argue best for their topic. Debating politely in quiet voices to what they should add or what the text even added to their assignment.

Dende’s ears twitched and he looked up to the door. She and Tein stopped mid sentence as they, too, looked towards the door.

Just then, an older Namekian strolled into the courtyard carrying a tray of little sandwiches, a fresh tea pot, and a bowl of whole fruit. He was tall if a little hunched over. A commonality among older people in general. He wore long, traditional Namekian robes associated with Namekian elders. A combination of purples and dark navy's. 

Even from here, she could tell he was kind. He held a soft smile with tired eyes. A man who has lived a long, long life. Each wrinkle that sagged on his skin told a story, no doubt.

He waved his hand as he walked over to the table, “Don’t mind me children. I’m familiar with how humans eat around this time. It isn’t much but I hope it suffices. Hope neither of you are allergic to cucumber.”

“Oh you didn’t have to do this Sir…” Chi-Chi didn’t want to burden the man. He was already doing enough.

He chuckled as he placed the sandwiches down, “It’s what I do, Dear. It’s fine. If I don’t have someone to dote on, then what would I do?” He smiled as he took the empty teapot, “I’ll get out of your way. Let me know if you need anything and just call me Kami.”

After Kami quietly closed the door behind him, Tein commented, “He seems like a kind man.”

Dende nodded, “He is!” 

They continued on with their outlines, eating cucumber sandwiches and apples. The fresh meal invigorating her senses. She could do this all day if she had to.

And...she sort of wanted to.

They were nice conversation. The next hour just flew by. She didn’t really get out much and she mostly talked to Bulma. She loved the girl, really, but sometimes you wanted to talk more than who was hot or what kind of bars did or did not allow dancing on tables.

It was jarring that she’d find people for her to relate to here but somehow…

Tein’s watch blared.

He quickly silenced the alarm, “Ah. Gotta go. Have my next class.” He began to pick up his belongings and cram them into his duffel bag, “You guys can finish today without me. If I find anything else new I’ll let you two know. Text me when we meet next?”

Blindsided by the bluntness, she and Dende mutely nodded.

“Good.” He stood as he gave a curt wave, “Thanks for the food and tea. Tell Kami thank you. I’ll catch you guys later.”

They blinked as he walked out back into the restaurant. 

She knew he was always...curt but sometimes, in times like this, it left her speechless. “Well...we can keep studying, if you want?” She turned back to Dende.

He gave a small smile, “I do think we need a break for a while. A clean slate keeps a fresh mind! Kami says that a lot. If you want, you can help me water these plants real quick? I do it by hand. To make sure everyone gets the right amount of water!” 

“Uh…” She didn’t expect to stay after their meet up today. Was going to go to her dorm or something. Maybe go over a few of her courses again. Yet that smile he gave her made it hard for her to say no. And she did really want to spend time with these plants.

Hey. Maybe she could even learn a little bit too while she was here. 

“Sure. Would you mind teaching me about these beautiful plants? I’m not familiar with these species.”

Never had she seen literal sparkles in someone’s eyes before. Grabbing her hand, she pulled her over to his bountiful array of flora. Chi-Chi couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

Dende pointed to each one eagerly. Giving it it’s name and where they grew. Describing if it was poisonous or could be used in teas. Picking up a water can he’d fill in the fountain and watering each one after his description. Eagerly answering any questions Chi-Chi had. It brought out her love of nature all over again. The city sort of suppressed that need.

She sort of wished she brought a spare notebook.

Maybe botany should’ve been her major now.

“Dende! The Old Man wants to know if you have any flo-...YOU! What are you doing here?!”

That voice. 

Chi-Chi spun around and sneered at the sight of her annoying barista. He stood in what looked like an old, stained purple gi and some dark blue plaid pajama pants. His feet, oddly enough were bare. 

Classy.

Crossing her arms, she spat, “I’ve been here.”

Piccolo’s scowl deepened. His fangs flashing at her as he strode to them. He stood taller and puffed out his chest as he towered over her petite form. He growled, “Watch your tone. Woman. And you didn’t answer my question.”

Chi-Chi matched his glare. No way would she back down now. No. She stood her stance with her own chest puffed out. Fist clamped at her sides.

Dende quickly stood between them as he gently pushed Piccolo back. Even though she doubted the little Namekian could be so strong, Piccolo had enough manners to comply. “She’s in my group for school Piccolo!” Piccolo glanced down at him and then back up at Chi-Chi, “Our other partner had to go so I was showing her plants!”

Why did he even have to explain anything to this idiot? From what Chi-Chi could tell, Kami owned everything here! Kami said she could be here! And it looks like he’s only here out of the goodness of Kami’s heart. Dende should be the one demanding why he’s acting like a jackass.

Piccolo snorted. He deepened his stare into what felt Chi-Chi’s soul before rolling his eyes and muttering, “Just my fuckin’ luck.” Shaking his head, he looked down at Dende and barked, “Uncle wants fresh flowers for the front!”

“Oh I was preparing that in my room!” He turned to Chi-Chi, “I’ll be back real quick! Like, a minute! Two tops!” He then sprinted to the door. Just as he swung the door open, he turned and yelled, “Be nice!”

Didn’t know who he was addressing that too.

Piccolo’s eye twitched as he released an aggravated sigh. Muttering to himself what seemed to be Namekian. Oh how many swears he probably strung together in that moment.

Before Piccolo could even get a step anywhere, Chi-Chi needed to set something straight, “My name’s not ‘Woman’ by the way. It’s Chi-Chi.”

“Didn’t ask.” 

“You…” She snarled, “I don’t know how you’re related to those people in there!” She pointed to the restaurant, “You’re just an arrogant ass! At least they seem to care about this place.”

“You’re right. I don’t care.” He hissed as he turned his back to her. Shoulders hunched.

“Tsk. Is brooding all you do Piccolo??”

Chi-Chi stumbled as Piccolo stormed up to her. Backing her up against the wall of plants behind her. His hands didn’t touch her, but he did have a claw pointed in her face. His pupils shrunk to pinprick as he stared her down with his full imposing height.

With a low, terse town, he hissed, “No. You are not allowed to call me that. It’s Junior to you.”

Her mouth hung open. 

“O-kay. Sorry. Junior.”

Junior was two feet away from her in an instant. Like he was never there to begin with. Muttering, again, something to himself in Namekian. 

All anger had left her but...but she couldn’t let him treat her like that. If it was a name only meant for close people, then she got it, but he didn’t need to snap like that. The thing was, she still wanted to yell at him. Hit him….but...if she was going to be working with Dende for a while...

“I...I really am sorry that I didn’t ask your name, but you can’t just snap at people like that!” She recrossed her arms as he looked at her in confusion, “I’m going to be here a lot with Dende so I thought we should at least be on a first name basis. Even if I can’t stand you. But...sorry for assuming...you know what they say about it.”

“It makes an ass out of you,” He stated as he tried to suppress a smirk.

Yet another scowl on her face caused by this jerk. He alone would give her wrinkles, she swore, “Aren’t you the pinnacle of humor?”

Snorting, Junior turned his back to her. Stalking off back through the door just when Dende was pulling it open.

The young Namekian looked up at Junior briefly before running over to her. The sight alone put her back in the good mood she had before Junior deciding to drop in. Stopping in front of her, he presented her simple Earth Daisy, “I saved one for you!”

“Thank you!” She took it gingerly and realized how pristine this sample was, “It’s wonderful!”

“Still want to finish with the flowers?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
